


A Kiss to End or Begin...

by matrixrefugee



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Jack's thoughts as he bids farewell to the Doctor... and as he comes back to live.





	A Kiss to End or Begin...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](https://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[fic_promptly](https://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/)'s [Doctor Who, Jack/Nine, first kiss, last kiss](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/165551.html?thread=7433135#cmt7433135) Somewhat inspired by John Barrowman's comments on The Kiss in "The Parting of the Ways".

_"...See you in hell..."_ He'd never been good at goodbyes, or what might turn into goodbyes -- he usually slipped away when his companion of the moment had turned their back -- but all that had changed since he had met the Doctor. He had sought out a fresh start after walking away from the Time Agency, never expecting he would cross paths with this madman with a box and his lovely companion. He had never expected their encounter in 1941 and their subsequent travels would change him that much, but the Doctor seemed to have that effect on people, including him. He really had been better off as a coward, but he no longer minded. Made for a better story later, if he had a later waiting for him in the cards. And so this time, which might prove the last time, he made it the best he could. He kissed Rose and he kissed the Doctor, giving them the same kind of kiss: short, serious, straight to the point, treating them as equals.

The moment he found three Daleks surrounding him, cornering him, the moment his ammunition ran out, the moment he spread his arms in surrender, the moment the bolt from one of their blasters hit his chest, burning out his entire nervous system, he realized their first kiss might prove their last, t...

* * *

The moment he felt the spark of life flare up in his brain and spinal column, the moment his heart lurched into action in his chest, the moment his lungs expanded in his chest and the pain flowed back out through his limbs, Jack realized he had a second chance, another chance with the Doctor and another chance with Rose. That first kiss did not have to turn out as the last, and so he ran to find them...


End file.
